


Madame Midnight in the Foyer with a Séance

by Glowstickia



Series: Paranatural Clue AU [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, pnat clue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clue Au. Violet, aka Just Violet, in an act of rebellion, dies so she wouldn't have to participate in solving the murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Midnight in the Foyer with a Séance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the au apollosprophet/OneThreateningAcronym, allislaughter, and I created last night.
> 
> Edit: I just realized I didn't click No Archive Warnings apply....OOPS

> Pnat Clue Au fic inspired by[ this lovely post](http://apollosprophet.tumblr.com/post/140551542562/paranatural-clue-au-inspired-by-gamemovie).

Violet stared at the card in her hand. Just Violet in fancy purple lettering decorated with vines and small flowers blooming around the edges. Violets. Just….violets… Her lips thinned and her hands shook. She turned to Lisa, or as her card read, Madame Midnight, and Violet shook her head. “I’m sorry Madame Midnight. I can’t go on.” Violet sat on the ground, adjusting her floral print dress to not ride up or wrinkle, and lied on the ground with her hands across her chest.

Madame Midnight tilted her head. “Oh?”

Violet waved her hand in the air. “Go on with out me.”

Midnight grasped her hand and sat down beside her. “No. I shall not. You may have died, but your spirit lives on. I shall aid your voice o dead one.” She stood dramatically. “I shall hold a séance.”

Cody, Cobalt Crusader, and Jeff, Ginger Gentleman, clap behind her as Violet stared up at her friend confused. When Violet attempted to sit up, Midnight gently pushed her back. “You’re dead. I am not a necromancer. I cannot raise the dead…though I can speak to them.” She smiled and turned to Cobalt and Ginger. “We will need candles, chalk, and some decks of cards.”

The two boys nodded, Cobalt dipped his bow low. “As you wish Madame Midnight.”

Unknown to the quartet, a fifth party member watched the scene unfold before him from a hidden door. A wicked grin began to spread across his face as he slipped back into the hallway, shoving the DS he found back into his pocket. This party just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Not even 5 minutes later, Isaac, or Electric Blue Hero, stormed into the room. His cape, which he had swished dramatically while passing out cards and explaining the rules of the game he spent so long in preparing, was being carried in his hands. He paused, noticing the white tape Madame Midnight was taping to the carpet floor in weird symbols he had seen in occult books. “What are you doing?”

Midnight looked up and grinned at him. “About to hold a séance.”

Violet half-heartedly saluted him, not saying a word. She placed another card down in front of her as she waited for Lisa to finish whatever she was planning. From the set up, it appeared to be solitaire.

He turned back to Midnight. “Why are you holding a séance?”

Midnight thumbed to Violet. “She’s dead.” Midnight gave Electric Blue a glance over. “You are dead too.” She stated.

Electric Blue stared at her, unsure if he should leave the room or control the sudden anxiety in his chest and ask. “How-”

Midnight stood and swept her arms around the room dramatically. The loose black sleeves helped aid in her theatrics. “Madame Midnight is my name and you, Electric Blue Hero, have entered my domain.”

Electric Blue looked behind him. The door felt farther away than the three feet he walked from. “Uh huh.”

Midnight clasped his shoulder. “So, drearily departed, was your cape your noose? Did I not warn you at the beginning it would be your downfall?”

His brows furrowed. “I’d ask how you knew, but I don’t really want to know how you knew.”

“You were a walking fashion disaster Hero. The murderer had you pegged since the butler kicked the bucket.”

Violet looked up from her cards. She was holding a red jester in her right hand, which she forgot to take out of the deck before playing. “He’s a walking fashion disaster in death too.”

Electric Blue stared at her puzzled. Something didn’t click. “Wait, how did you die?”

“Boredom.”

Electric Blue’s lips thinned as he nodded slowly. “O-kay.” He went back to watching Madame Midnight finishing her…circle of tape.

She clapped her hands together and looked to Electric Blue. “And you are positive the sprinkler system works.”

“Don’t light candles in the house without Butler permission.”

Midnight shrugged as she walked over to the dimmer switch and turned the lights down. “Let the witching hour begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I have another fic for this au in the works, but it was 5am and I needed sleep haha.  
> If you have any questions about the au, send an ask to apollosprophet. She'd love to give more details about each character's "death".  
> Also, Gem au isn't dead. I am not letting that au go, nope. I will try and get back to writing it when summer hits and I'm graduated (my last official class ends in June, but I walk in May).


End file.
